Love Hurts
by Hubristic Chick
Summary: ‘You mean to tell me that I’m going undercover as a bloody high school student in the bloody Americas in search of the three newest vampiric targets of the god damned bloody Volturi?’ Unspeakable Harry Potter has a new task...Harry/Edward...Crossover
1. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Twilight are mine. Sigh. Did you have to remind me?

*Title comes from the Incubus song.

A/N: Edward never met Bella, AU from book 5 of HP, SLASH,

Rated M for mention of physical abuse, language, and eventual incredibly hot wizard/vampire sex. You have been warned.

**Love Hurts….**_**But sometimes it's a good hurt**_

**Chapter 1**

'Potter get your sorry arse over here!' Harry grinned. He'd never get used to the dulcet tones of his boss and the absolute disregard the man had for his status as the Defeater of Voldemort. After the war ended with a climactic battle during which Harry and Voldemort had faced off for the duel of the century, Harry, the winner or rather survivor as he liked to think of it, could barely keep himself from being swarmed by fans and admirers. 6 months later and the 19 year-old was still receiving upwards of a hundred owls a day. John Smith, Head of the International Organization of Unspeakables, British Sector (lovingly referred to as IOU BS, the response most Unspeakables gave when asked about their jobs) was a refreshing chap who respected Harry's various skills but also refused anything to do with hero worship. About 30 years older than the young man, and a very good dueler and researcher, the gruff man was sensible and efficient, as well as in possession of a dry and entertaining wit.

'What have you got for me?' asked Harry. It had been about a week since his last mission investigating and dealing with wizards in Egypt attempting to resurrect a very nasty sorceress who had been known for her powerful black magic nearly a millennium ago. Harry had been undercover for sometime before apprehending and handing the idiots over to the international authorities. A week after getting back to England however, Harry was ready to get back out in the field. To be honest he was bored.

Without looking up from his paperwork, the older wizard threw a thick file toward Harry who caught it with nimble fingers and began reading. A few words into the file though he exclaimed, 'What the fuck?' Eyes wide, he thrust the papers under Smith's nose, demanding his attention. 'Am I reading this right?'

A single eyebrow rose on the other's face before his eyes met Harry's. 'What do you think? I know your reading skills are up to par though your comprehension level has been in debate ever since the Jones debacle.'

A dirty look was tossed his way as Harry momentarily forgot his newest assignment long enough to remind his boss of the oath he had sworn to never mention that incident again under pain of being force fed expired fruit cake. Smith cleared his throat.

'Yes, well, to put it simply, every word in that file is accurate.'

Harry turned up his glare a few more intensity levels until he reached a nearly Snape-like glower.

'You mean to tell me that I'm going undercover as a bloody high school student in the bloody Americas in search of the three newest vampiric targets of the god damned bloody Volturi!?'

By the end of his tirade, Harry was shouting and gesturing quite animatedly.

Smith allowed an amused quirk of his lips.

'You might want to avoid using the word 'bloody' whilst in their hearing range.'

Harry looked at him in disbelief, before helplessly waving the folder and stating faintly, 'High school?'

Now Smith looked exasperated. 'Of all the things you rant about, going to high school is the sticking point?'

oOo

Harry was still grumbling as he left the office to go home and collect his gear. He lived in a Victorian style town house in a quiet, rather affluent muggle neighborhood, which he found to be quite comfortable, despite the need at times to disguise his magic. After a subtle apparation to his garage, he entered his house and sat on his bed to open the file once more. He might have complained to Smith unabashedly, but he was damn good at his job and part of that came from thorough preparation. He no longer rushed off without thinking, a trait that had often caused him problems in the past. His heart clenched for a moment.

'_Sirius'._

Harry had healed remarkably from the loss of his godfather during his fifth year but every so often grief for the man and his untimely death hit him hard.

He had forced himself to accept the pain and try to embrace happier memories of his godfather. It was difficult, but he knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted to see him living forever in the numbness his sorrow had struck him with after the man's death. Furthermore, he had learned from his mistake of rushing in blindly to play the hero. He did agree with Hermione's diagnosis of his 'saving people thing' but he saw nothing wrong with being, quote on quote, a 'hero', rescuing innocents and solving others problems. Foresight and planning simply made things go a lot smoother on the field.

Turning his attention back to the case, he read carefully the descriptions of the three targets.

**Case Number: 133-445-564 Zone: International Unspeakable Assigned: H.J.P **

**Targets**

**Alice Cullen** (Vampire)- Born Mary Alice Brandon, female, roughly 110 years old, mated to Jasper Hale (Vampire, V-EMPATH). Possess ability to see situations within the immediate future. Classified by the Unspeakable code V-SEER

**Jasper Hale** (Vampire)- Born Jasper Whitlock, male, roughly 165 years old, mated to Alice Cullen (Vampire, V-SEER). Posses ability to feel and manipulate emotion. Classified by the Unspeakable code, V-EMPATH. *NOTE: struggles with bloodlust.

**Edward Cullen** (Vampire)- Born Edward Anthony Masen, male, roughly 117 years old, unmated. Possess ability to read minds. Classified by Unspeakable code, V-TELEPATH.

The rest of the rather bare boned report mentioned the three living with their family, or coven, which presumably lived off of animal blood. The Volturi were apparently seeking to recruit them, even against their will. Harry was to protect them, further investigate the family and their powers, and figure out why the Volturi were so adamant to have them under their control. He would attend their school, live very close to them in a two-bedroom cottage, and give weekly updates to Smith. Past these very basic guidelines, the case was his to do as he wished.

Sighing, the wizard stood up carefully, his bad knee, shattered carefully and cruelly by Death Eaters during the war, protesting all the way. There was packing to do, funds to transfer to the U.S., transportation to arrange and a thousand little details that went with an upcoming long-term undercover assignment. The mission was to start ASAP and Harry wasn't one to dawdle, especially with a case like this one. He had a feeling there was more to the story than the basic assignment outlined in the folder, but then, that was Harry's job; to find out what the bloody hell was going on in Forks, Washington.

oOo

Meanwhile, in a large, airy house surrounded by forest, Alice Cullen happily rested her head on her husband's bare chest. They lay in total silence, taking in each other's presence. Their kind never slept but quietly cuddling in their bed was the closest to rest either knew. Jasper was stroking Alice's straight black hair and she had her eyes closed dreamily.

Suddenly though, she shot from his embrace, eyes no longer closed but wide and staring. Jasper sat up as well, cupping her cheek worriedly. She had never been so surprised by a vision. A few moments later, moments that felt like long eternities to her worried lover, Alice shook her head and looked straight at Jasper with clear eyes.

'Alice?' Jasper asked relieved that she was 'back' but still anxious. Her emotions were bouncing everywhere. She closed her eyes. 'Jasper… I think I saw something but it's so hazy.' Her eyebrows drew together. "I-I think someone or something is coming here, soon.' Jasper kept his gaze on her. 'Bad or good?'

Alice pursed her lips, trying to examine her vision. 'Good, I think, but trouble will follow him. Or maybe he's following trouble?' She looked frustrated. 'All I can get is that he is a he.' Her eyes snapped open. 'Oh my…' 'What is it Alice?'

She stared blankly at him before bursting into a happy grin. Her delight bombarded him and he found himself grinning as well. Her next words dumbfounded him. 'Edward's going to fall in love!'

oOo

After packing up his gear, closing up his house, visiting Gringotts, and saying goodbye to the few friends he had left, Harry was ready to go. Or at least he thought he was. There was a nagging at the back of his mind that told him he had forgotten something. But what?

As he stood in his kitchen trying to figure out what it was he felt a sharp sting at the back of his head followed by an equally sharp screech.

'Harry James Potter, how dare you forget me!'

Eyes wide, he stammered a quick, rambling, 'I, erm, that is, I'd never….' He gave up. 'Shit I'm sorry. I had a million things going through my head. Give me a little credit though, I didn't leave without you, did I?'

A very small, very fierce dragon sent him a death glare. 'You. Forgot. Me.'

'I remembered your munchies though.'

The dragon did not look mollified, in fact quite the contrary.

'You. Forgot. Me. But. Remembered. My. SNACKS?'

'_Shit,' _was all Harry could think, panic for his well being taking hold of him.

On one of his many missions in the last few months, he had found a small silver egg whilst in China. He had tried to give it to the countries magical creature authorities but every time the egg was handed over, it reappeared somewhere upon Harry's person. After it had somehow ended up on his head, he had given up and taken the advice of one of the Chinese Unspeakables; keep the egg warm and close at hand and give up trying to get rid of it since it had bonded with him. So, Harry had done just that. A month later, at three in the morning on a particularly rainy Monday, a loud screech had come from the egg, waking him in a most unappealing manner. He had jumped out of bed, wand raised only to find a shivering, and mewling, little green dragon hatchling. One look into its silver eyes and he was lost. It was just so damned cute and tiny and…his thoughts were cut off and his fingers, which had been stretching out to pet the little thing, narrowly escaped a similar fate. A demanding voice, one that Harry would become very familiar with over the next few months, commanded 'Feed Me. Now.' Astonished, Harry had done just that. Half a steak later the little dragon had curled up on Harry's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

After bit of research, Harry knew what his little friend, well maybe liege was a better word, was.

He had somehow come across a _Draconis brevis_, more commonly known as a Mini-Dragon. Of course, nothing normal was ever to happen to Harry as it proved when he found that Mini-Dragons were NOT supposed to talk. And talk it did.

After waking from its gluttony-induced coma, it informed Harry that it was dragon royalty and he should bow down in adoration. Harry grinned and asked if it had a name and if it were a she or a he. The dragon had gotten very miffed about that and while admitting to not having a name, refused to tell Harry its sex, stating if he couldn't tell, then it certainly wasn't going to enlighten him.

Harry had promptly named the dragon Charon, or Chi-Chi for short, which had it spluttering smoke as it protested against the less than dignified name. Charon was a testy, grumpy, little thing and Harry was often absolutely bemused by the tactics, complaints, and nuances of the dragon. A surprisingly strong bond had formed between the two less than social creatures, Charon being the last of his kind apparently and Harry…well that was a story for later.

Now, Charon, after the rather thoughtless comment on Harry's part, looked as if attack was imminent. As a last ditch effort at peace, he held up the Ketchup Flavored Crunchy Knights and Maidens. The little dragon snarled and snatched the treats, though not without a less than loving swipe at Harry's hand that left three bloody scratches, then clambered onto his shoulders.

'There had better be more where this came from,' was all that was said as the dragon stuffed its snout into the bag.

Harry sighed in relief as he prepared to apparate. At least he still had all his fingers.

oOo

After convincing Alice to at least get dressed before rushing out to talk to the family, Jasper pulled on a pair of jeans himself and a t-shirt before following the highly excited vampire downstairs. Edward was already waiting for them, having overheard Alice's rather loud and excited thoughts. 'What is it?' he asked, concerned, as she, for lack of a better word, ran to glomp him.'

'Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you!' The bronze haired vampire was confused, as Alice had somehow managed to block her thoughts on why she was so happy. He looked to Jasper for explanation only to find him silent and scrupulously thinking of nothing more than Alice's joyful expression. Drawn to the commotion, Rosalie and Emmet along with Esme and Carlisle entered the family room.

'What's going on?' asked Carlisle to the room in general. Edward could only shrug a denial to any clue of why Alice was hugging him like a Louis Vuitton clutch.

Alice finally spoke. 'Oh, I can't wait for Monday!'

The others exchanged glances. 'Why is that dear?'

'School!' she squealed. 'School, school, school! And a new student!'

With that she pranced away giddily a close faced Jasper close at her heels, though with a distinct lack of flouncing, leaving the other Cullens completely befuddled.

oOo

Harry and Chi-Chi, cloaked by a wispy invisibility spell, landed in a secluded forest area the maps had called 'La Push'. He was immediately hit with a very familiar scent.

Harry closed his eyes. It was faint, even to his animagus- enhanced senses, but it pulled at his heart the way the thought of Sirius did. It was earthy, musky, the smell of cool nights ruffling through fur. It was moonlight and a deep howl, paws and fangs.

Eyes snapping open, Harry whispered to Chi-Chi, 'So there are werewolves in Forks.'

Filing away the information, he once again apparated, letting his magic guide him closer to the edge of the forest and highway, though still far enough in the trees that he wouldn't startle anyone passing by. He had shrunk and brought a car with him but it was less than inconspicuous- Aston Martins rarely said subtle. It would do for today, until he could track down a more common car. Unshrinking it and casting a quick notice-me-not, he was on his way, following the Magical GPS he had created after a certain trip to an organic grocery store had taken him 4 hours. An interesting thing few knew about Harry- he was hopelessly challenged in the area of direction.

Chi-Chi was sleeping by the time they pulled into their new home 30 minutes away from their apparition point. Harry parked and sat in silence for a moment. The cottage in front of him was beautiful, painted a cheery yellow with white shutters. The colors were faded but it seemed to add to the charm of the house. There was a garden that was growing wild and a porch with a rocking chair beaten relentlessly by the weather. He was home for now, and in a few days, he would be starting high school with 5 vampires.

oOo

I hope you guys liked it! Drop me a review with suggestions/comments/ anything but flames really!


	2. But Sometimes

A/N Thanks SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed! They were all fabulous! In response to a few questions: Harry in my story is about 19. I figure if Emmet/Rosalie can fit in as seniors, so can Harry. Of course, he will have some glamour's to cover up certain scars…And I'm not talking about the lightening bolt! Also, I think I should mention that they are all seniors.

I'm also relieved you guys like Chi-Chi, who was a random bout of inspiration. The name came from the character from a show I used to watch when I was younger- Dragonball Z. There was this reaaallllyy testy lady named Chi-Chi married to the main hero and she popped into my head for some reason….Props to the reviewer whose Chinchilla is also a Chi-Chi! As for Harry's friends, we'll get to that eventually…It's NOT a wizard bash galore as one person put it…and Bella, well, I'm not sure what to do with her. We' ll see!

**Chapter 2**

After settling into his new home, Harry immediately fired up his Magi-book, the wizarding version of a laptop.

A quick search later, he found what he had been looking for, namely a grocery, car dealership, and petrol station.

He had to act mundane to blend in which made things like magic fueled cars (great for the environment) and everlasting-always-stocked-cupboards inaccessible. After plugging his GPS and sending the addresses to it, he headed out to his car.

Chi-Chi snickered as he passed.

'You need GPS directions for a town this small?'

Harry glared at the little dragon who had been resting on the pillowed bay window and walked out with a playful huff.

Driving his notice-me-not charmed car, Harry eventually found the car dealership, which was actually in the next town over.

_Take that Chi-Chi. _Harry thought with a grin, though he did realize that the town wasn't any great distance from Forks. Regardless, he felt a little less pathetic.

He parked far out in a clump of convenient trees and shrunk the Aston Martin. After walking into the dealership and haggling for goodness knows how long, he bought a used, serviceable black jeep.

_Right then_, Harry thought, _food next_.

He drove back to Forks and discovered a grocery store not to far from where he lived. Sitting in his car, Harry steeled himself. This was the first encounter he would have with anyone in this town and he needed his cover to be complete.

After he felt calm and ready, he exited the jeep and headed inside.

oOo

American grocery stores were different from the ones Harry frequented in England, but it was quite manageable. He had a list of things to get and a strategy to get them…if you can call working from one end of the store to the other a strategy.

He picked up basic foodstuffs and household amenities before heading to the meat section to get the best cut of organic sirloin they had. It cost an arm, leg, and half a nose but it was all that Chi-Chi would eat for dinner.

Harry wondered if perhaps Moody had a mini-dragon. It would explain the nose.

The last thing on his list was his favorite. He looked near the peanut butter section (nasty stuff) and when he found it, did a victory dance in his head.

Nutella! Sweet nectar of the gods!

Harry snapped out of his happy place when he realized the nice couple standing in front of the horrid butter made of peanuts was weirded out by the rapturous expression on his face.

He gave a weak smile before offering, 'I really like Nutella?', and racing away with his cart, blushing. The embarrassed wizard picked up a few more random items before going to the check out, slightly anxious. His encounter in the peanut butter aisle hadn't left him with a load of confidence.

'Hi there!' said the perky young lady behind the cashier, 'I've never seen you around here. Did you just move? That would explain the amount of stuff you have there.' Her eyes were wide when she caught sight of his overburdened cart, topped with 5 jars of Nutella. She continued to talk as she rung him up and bagged his groceries. 'Did your parents send you to do the shopping? I don't see many guys your age around here! Unless they're trying to sneak alcohol… '

Harry's eyes had just about glazed over by this point but she didn't stop babbling.

_Must. Not. Cast. Silencio. _

He kept a polite smile on his face and paid quickly, saying 'Just moved in, yeah. And I'm the only one who really cooks at home so I get delegated to shopping a lot. In fact, I need to start dinner…please excuse me, it was nice to meet you.'

With this making his escape before the girl could somehow use her chatter to succeed were Voldemort had failed.

As he hurried out, he mumbled, 'First encounters of a very strange kind…'

oOo

Arriving home, he was greeted by a ' starving, famished, no, _neglected_!' Chi-Chi.

Harry rolled his eyes and poked the little dragon in the stomach.

'First off, I was gone 4, maybe 5, hours max. Trust me, I know from experience that you can't starve in 5 hours. Second, you are going to get…'

The dragon snorted smoke dangerously, it's talons glinting.

'Say it. I dare you.'

Charon was a very, very vain dragon.

Harry changed the subject, saying brightly, 'Let's get you fed!'

He hurried to the kitchen wondering how the bloody hell he, an Unspeakable, a battle tested warrior, could be so intimidated by babbling chits and testy lizards.

A plate of meat later said 'testy lizard' burped daintily before curling up around Harry's neck and snoozing as he made himself dinner and lunch for the next day.

After it was finished and either eaten or packed up, he stood up, placed Chi-Chi gently on the bay window's pillow, and gathered his tools. It was time to get to work.

oOo

He apparated to where his magic directed him, a large clearing with a beautiful house studded with large windows sat. This, his magic told him, was where the Cullen's aura was strongest.

Sizing up the land, he recast notice-me-not, scent blocking, silencing, invisibility, and bubble-shoe spells. No one, not even a vampire, would smell, see, hear, pay attention to him, nor find any errant footprints.

Harry placed his messenger bag full of magical items down next to a tree. It was covered in the same spells he was, though he himself could see and feel it. He took from the bag 10 small diamonds and began his spell.

Tonight he would cast a very specific ward around the house. No one would be able to get in without the explicit invitation of a Cullen. Harry had chuckled to himself when he decided to use this spell.

It was called the Safe Hearth Ward and it mimicked the old muggle myth that a vampire could not enter a house with out the permission of the owner. The myth was just that, a myth, but with his thorough appreciation of irony, Harry got a kick out of using the spell to protect vampires.

In all seriousness, it also would not allow those with malicious intent from entering, even with an invitation. There were some limitations but it was a strong ward and cast by a reasonably talented wizard, a very useful one.

Harry, though he might modestly deny it, was a far, far beyond a reasonably talented wizard.

Placing the stones around the house, he placed a drop of his own blood to cement himself to the spell. His blood was immediately absorbed by the diamonds, turning them a deep, blood red. If the ward were disturbed, he would know at once.

After they were all in place, he whispered the activating spell. The stones sank into the ground and the spell snapped into life.

To his eyes, a silver globe covered the Cullen's house, protecting the family within.

A bit tired, Harry packed up his bag and apparated home.

The night wasn't over yet and come morning, his first day of school would begin.

oOo

As Harry dressed the next morning, Chi-Chi sat watching.

'Now remember, it's your first day of muggle high school, so listen to your teacher and no fightin', play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt.*'

Harry groaned.

'I'm going to regret getting Mulan for a long time, aren't I?'

Chi-Chi gave him a dragon grin.

'My little baby's all grown up and...and savin' Vampires. You have a tissue?'

Harry glared before grabbing his car keys and heading to the kitchen for his coffee.

He remembered the American Unspeakable who had gotten him hooked on coffee and who could be often quoted saying 'Caffeine isn't a drug, it's a vitamin!' The man's partner also an American Unspeakable but whose family came from Ethiopia, would laugh and responded by quoting Mark Helprin.

'The voodoo priest and all his powders were as nothing compared to espresso, cappuccino, and mocha, which are stronger than all the religions of the world combined, and perhaps stronger than the human soul itself.'

Harry had chuckled the first time he heard it but when the three had been on a mission together in New Orleans a few months later, they found themselves chased by a vigilant group of Voodoo priests, then ambushed by a group of hard core Christians shrieking badly misquoted passages from the bible, and haunted by ghouls.

Harry had shouted as they ran, 'Voodoo, religion, and souls gone bad?'

The Ethiopian-American Unspeakable suddenly turned around and yelled, 'Boona!' Hot, steaming coffee suddenly appeared and doused their pursuers, blinding them with the boiling liquid. The ghouls continued unaffected until she yelled again, 'Boona-Itan!'

The smell of roasting coffee spilled into the streets of New Orleans as fragrant smoke fanned out from her wand, wrapping around the lost souls. They screamed and as the smoke began to whirl into a ball and collapse into itself, they disappeared. A few binding spells on the humans later, the situation was contained.

The two male Unspeakables looked had her in awe as she smugly said, 'Told you so.'

As they cleaned up the mess she had explained that in her culture roasted coffee beans had a cleansing property, and was used to relieve the soul. And who liked hot coffee dumped on them?

She had also laughed, saying, 'And I just couldn't resist after what Harry shouted!'

Harry had always had a high respect for coffee after that, garnering much teasing from his English coworkers.

Before he headed to his jeep he stuffed his lunch bag into his messenger bag (now clear of most of his mojo-majiggers, as Chi-Chi called them), grabbed his never-empty thermos of coffee and toast slathered with Nutella.

Hollering a quick good bye to Charon, Harry left the house.

As he did, he could have sworn he heard a voice saying, 'Let's go kick some Volturi-buns!'

oOo

Harry pulled in to the parking lot of the school where there were a variety of different vehicles. He noticed the most expensive looking ones and recognized them from the report on his targets. He was getting closer to meeting them. Harry got out and headed toward the building.

It was a normal school, nothing about it indicating that there were 5 vampires in attendance and soon a wizard. After entering, he had no difficulty registering and picking up his schedule from the main office, though he was the object of many a stare. Harry frowned to himself.

He was wearing muggle clothes, black jeans and boots with a green Slytherin tee shirt (a private joke between him and a certain blonde), and he didn't think he looked any different than anyone passing him in the halls. After a second's consideration, he reached with his Legilimancy to lightly touch the surface thoughts of a girl passing by.

_OMG He's sooooo hot. Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…_

Shocked and relieved that his cover hadn't been compromised, Harry burst into quickly muffled chuckles that earned him an odd stare from the secretary.

She assigned him a student guide, a lanky teen named Eric, who spent the morning showing him around. It was decided that he would join classes after lunch and the next day, attend a regular timetable. He toured the school and learned where his classes would be and a few hours later, Eric lead him in the direction of the cafeteria, before excusing himself after seeing Harry's brown lunch bag, to run and join the lunch line before it got to long.

oOo

He was beautiful.

Shaggy black hair and green eyes in a strong face. Pale pink lips curled into a smile as he watched. The boy was at least as tall as Edward and well muscled.

And while all this was striking, it was the look in his eyes that left Edward silent.

It seemed to see him, truly see him, not as mortals did, nor even his family. This look slipped into his heart and took a good look at what was there, and somehow deemed him worthy.

There was admiration and approval in the gaze and the vampire was left as shaken as an immortal can be. It told him that he was lovely, strong, _not a monster_.

He vaguely thought that is definitely good he didn't need to breathe.

Especially as it seemed the young man was heading toward them.

oOo

Harry entered the lunchroom alone. He could see Eric and a few others waving to him but he just grinned and shook his head, perusing the cafeteria quickly scanning over tables of teens before his eyes lit upon a particular group of gorgeous 'young' ladies and gentlemen.

_Bingo. Time to meet the targets_, Harry thought to himself.

They all sat together, talking and laughing, hands moving casually to rearrange their food on the trays.

When they saw him approaching, their chatter died down a bit as they stared in interest at the approaching mortal.

Harry saw the vampire with bronze hair stare at him. Using a touch of Soul Magic, he let his aura sweep through the handsome being. Oh!

Harry let his appreciation of the vampire's soul seep into his eyes briefly before schooling his expression once more.

He had only caught a brief glance but never before had he seen such soul- it was quiet yet musical, restrained yet passionate. Intelligence seeped through the winding colors marking loyalty, compassion, love…

_If only_, Harry reflected wryly, _those qualities were as catching as say, stupidity_.

He shut off his sudden interest with the wry mental comment and focused on making a good impression.

Finally reaching the table, he stood close to the two his magic told him were the seer and the telepath, not invading their space but standing near enough to ask, 'Would you mind if I join you?'

For the most part, they looked bemused and were silent for a moment. The largest male had his eyebrows lifted high while the blonde sitting next to him asked half-snidely, half disinterested, 'And you are?'

Harry winced before introducing himself.

'Sorry about that, my name's Harry Yarrow. I've just moved to town and thought to be brave and introduce myself rather than wait for others to do it for me. ' He grinned and shrugged, running his hand through his hair.

'It's quite all right, I can go sit with Eric and his mates.' Alice seemed to shoot up from her seat.

'No! Please excuse Rosalie, she's a crab apple…My name's Alice and this is Jasper my hus-boyfriend,' she pointed to the blonde next to her, 'Emmet and Rosalie of course,' she gestured to them, 'and this' she finished with a flourish, 'is Edward.'

She was smiling broadly at the last. Jasper, in a soft southern accent, said, 'Please, sit down.' He seemed confused, oddly relieved and wondering.

Harry realized that he must have expected a scent from him that would arouse his blood lust, not to mention an influx of emotion. But with his occlumency and shadow of magic, both were hidden away from the vampire's senses

Taking the invitation, he pulled in a chair and sat between Alice and Edward, who shifted to make room for him. Harry noticed that Edward was very still, bordering on supernaturally so and noted it in the back of his mind.

He opened the brown paper bag that held his lunch. The Cullens looked on with interest as he took out his chicken fettuccini alfredo and fresh baked bread.

Emmet, wanting to break the ice apparently, asked, 'Nice spread. Your mom cook a lot?' Harry shook his head.

'No, I made this. My mum and dad passed away when I was very young.'

He said this evenly and when Alice expressed her condolences, he nodded politely and left the subject alone.

'What made you move here?' asked Jasper.

Harry started to eat and answered between bites. 'Well, I've gotten used to Scotland's weather and when I looked for new place to settle, Forks popped up as a choice. Lot's of rain and funny name; I'm right at home.' He chewed thoughtfully, having caught hold of their attention.

Harry had decided the night before that his cover story should be close to the truth-still, this would be difficult to recall.

His fork was put down and he stopped eating.

'My godfather passed away not too long ago. I also lost my best friends in a terrorist attack. I needed a change of scenery.' His voice was stoic.

The table caught wind of a deeper, more private story and was once again quiet.

It was Edward who said softly, 'I'm sorry.' Harry smiled at him painfully and changed the subject.

'Tell me about yourselves. Did you grow up here?'

Alice shook her head vigoursly. Harry laughed inside his head; she was such a vibrant person.

'Nope, we're a pretty hodge-podge family. Jasper and Rosalie grew up in Virginia but when their parents passed away, they came to their aunt, our foster-mother, Esme. I was in the system, as were Edward and Emmet. The Cullens adopted us and now we're brothers and sisters!' she giggled. 'And boyfriends and girlfriends.' Her brow scrunched. 'Wait, that sounded really weird.'

Harry laughed. 'I think I get it. You and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, I assume?'

The haughty blonde vampire sniffed and stuck her nose in the air while Emmet grinned proudly and wound his arm around her neck,

'And Edward…?'

Alice nodded. 'Yep. Edward is the only lonely one.' The vampire in question glared at her.

Harry looked at him and sensed the true sorrow under his playful glare, and, catching his attention, winked before asking saucily,

'Maybe we can be lonely together?'

Edward's mouth gaped for a moment and Harry thought, _If vampires could blush…_

The others laughed and Harry was inexplicably happy to see the darkness lifting from Edward's eyes. The group chatted for a bit before the bell rang and classes resumed.

Harry, comparing schedules with the others, found that he had English and History with Alice and Edward, Woodshop and Latin with Jasper, Maths with Rosalie, and Biology with Edward.

It was, of course, a small school, but it wasn't coincidence that Harry had all of his classes with the Cullens. He had hacked into the school's system with his Magi-book and placed himself wherever he saw the name Cullen. The end result was contact with all of them, especially his targets, everyday.

oOo

It was biology first after lunch, a rather easy class the Cullens informed him, requiring some lab work but little mental effort.

After introducing himself to the teacher, and having been introduced to the class Harry was assigned to the chair next to Edward's.

He walked over and sat down cheerfully, casting a grin his seatmate's way. To his delight the vampire returned it, if hesitantly.

Harry noticed he seemed to be having problems breathing, if that was possible. He once again filed the information away before paying attention to the teacher who was explaining the partnered assignment on diseases due in two weeks.

Before class was dismissed, each pair sitting together had been given a topic to research. Harry and Edward were given the Yellow Fever. When that was announced, Edward's jaw had clenched almost imperceptibly and his eyes shadowed.

Harry recognized the look.

It was the same look that appeared in his eyes when he heard something that reminded him of Hermione and Ron, of Sirius and Remus.

It was the look of someone remembering death.

He thought for a moment before raising his hand. The teacher looked surprised but said, 'Yes, Mr. Yarrow.'

Smiling charmingly and looking earnest he asked, 'If it wouldn't be an imposition I was hoping that Edward and I, if he is willing, could look instead at MDR-TB? It's always interested me and is a more current issue at the moment'.

Perhaps it was the combination of his soft British accent and shining green eyes but the teacher, looking surprised, glanced at Edward who nodded slightly to show his acquiescence, and immediately gave permission before announcing to the class that they should all have a better appreciation of current illnesses and their biological makeup.

Harry sat back satisfied, only to be met by a curious stare from Edward.

He grinned at him before innocently stating,

'Thanks for agreeing. TB is a fascinating disease. Did you know that 1/3 of the world is infected or carries a strain of the bacterium?'

Edward looked confused but not sure what to say when the bell rang. Harry grinned and said, 'Do you have an email address? We should get in touch soon for the project,' before standing and picking up his bag. 'We have English next right? Can you show me the way?' Edward scrunched his brow before letting it go for now and nodding. 'Of course, shall we?'

With that he swept out of the class, leaving Harry to guiltily admire the flowing lines of his neck where bronze hair brushed, his strong back and, well, _lower_.

Edward, he decided, was a very attractive vampire.

oOo

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

*quote is from Disney's mulan. Couldn't resist.


	3. It's a Good Hurt

Can I just say, wow? Sniffle, I heart you guys!!! Such lovely, thoughtful reviews!

I've tried to make my Harry into a quirky character, someone who is both strong and reliable, yet fun and a flirt. Part goofy, part super hero, part romantic, part tragic, and above all, human. He's grown up, met new people, had experiences beyond Hogwarts (as we shall see soon) and his personality shows that.

I think I'm getting a bit deep for a fanfic!

Any way, his happy dance in his head was supposed to show the goofy side!

There is more I'd like to say but I'll leave that to the end of the chapter

**Chapter 3**

The day finished with out any more drama and by the last bell, Harry said goodbye to Alice and Edward, who were in History with him, and headed home.

His jeep drove well, covering the slightly wet roads with control and steadiness. Harry flicked on the radio, finding after some difficulty, a decent reception for a rock station. He tapped his fingers on the wheel along with the beat of an old song and resisted singing. _I would hate to have to replace the glass so soon_, he thought wryly.

Once he was home and through the door, an excited Chi-Chi launched onto his shoulder, little tail sweeping wildly and barely missing Harry's ear.

'How was your day at vampire high?'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'What, no more Mulan?'

Chi-Chi snorted.

'You love that movie just as much as I do. So, tell me about the vampires!'

The last was said in a tone of mixed impatience and anticipation. Harry smiled. Sometimes it was easy to forget how young Charon was.

'Vampires are beautiful creatures. Their skin is like marble in the shadows and diamond in the sun.'

He walked from the front door to the kitchen to grab an Odwalla before flopping on the couch, Chi-Chi still on his shoulder.

Sipping the drink, he continued.

'The ones who drink the blood of humans have eyes the color of rubies while those who partake only of the blood of animals have eyes of gold.'

Charon listened in fascination, taken in by all the talk of jewels.

Small or not, a dragon is a dragon and treasure might as well be a synonym for catnip

'Blood is a temptation, the sweetest temptation who could ever imagine. The vampires here have some of the best control I have ever seen.'

He took another sip before saying teasingly, 'Imagine a building full of ketchup flavored knights that ran around a very small building and not being able to take even the smallest taste of them. Instead, you only get to eat something like, I don't know, lettuce.'

The little dragon shivered, huffing, 'Blasphemy!' before taking off, mumbling something like, 'Will of iron!' and 'Lettuce….blech'

Harry laughed and closed his eyes, letting himself rest and think of how his day had gone.

_Not terrible I suppose. _

His mind drifted as he finished the Odwalla before settling with alarming clarity on a memory of a certain bronze haired vampire.

Harry gripped the empty bottle in his suddenly tense hands. He didn't like this, this attraction he held for one of his targets.

Forcing himself to calm down, he kept his eyes closed and thought of the next step in his protection of the Cullens; alarm wards.

He would place them all around the border of Forks, then stick tracking charms and protection wards to their cars. From what he had gathered, the Cullens enjoyed trips to the mountains frequently.

It would be foolish to try and ward the entire state, though he thought sardonically, with his level of power, he might just be able to do it.

But wards gave off a humming in the back of a magic users' mind, quiet, but there, alerting the warder their status. To many wards going at once would have his mind buzzing like a long night of tequila shots.

So, a large ward around Forks would do, along with a few lower level charms on the vehicles.

'Damn it's going to be a hell of a long night.'

Harry forced himself up, pitched the Odwalla bottle into the recycling bin and went to get his pack.

______________________

The next day at school was much the same as the first, though due to a block schedule the classes he had were slightly different.

He was tired, having spent a long time struggling with appropriate wards and spells.

What he hadn't considered until he ran across the problem in a dark part of the forest, was that his wards needed to be adjusted for the werewolves.

They had an inherent magical power, unlike the weres in England, and thus, in the eyes of magic, a claim to the land.

As far as he knew, the vampires didn't go to this part of the forest, which was not strictly part of Forks so in the end he decided to work the wards around the pack land for now, then go back to the tribe to discuss what measures they would allow for the protection of their lands

Lost in his thoughts he walked, only half aware, through the halls after his last class. When a cold hand suddenly touched his arm, it took all he had not to attack.

Some instincts couldn't be dulled and it hadn't been too long since everyone was enemy, everyone a potential threat.

Relaxing himself, he turned as his name was said.

'Harry.'

It was Edward, his bag tossed over one shoulder and a sheepish expression on his face. He must have noticed Harry's sudden tension.

'Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.'

Harry sent him a wry grin as the hand on his arm dropped.

'Not a problem.'

Harry decided he wouldn't think about the sudden sense of loss he felt as Edward withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair.

They stood together in front of the library, away from the students rushing to leave.

'I trust your second day was fine?'

'Yeah as fine as high school can be.'

Edward grinned.

'I was hoping we could get started on our project? Later this afternoon maybe.'

Harry nodded and responded with, 'Sure, that'd be great. Where and when?'

'I'm free for the rest of the day so it's up to you.'

Harry thought for a minute. 'We could work at my place. 5 sound good?'

Edward agreed and got directions from Harry before nodding a farewell and heading to his siblings who were standing nearby, waiting for him.

­ ____________________

Harry got home at 3:07 and promptly began what Chi-Chi referred to as the "Cleaning Cyclone".

'Everything has to be vacuumed, and dusted, and polished,' Harry muttered feverishly.

Chi-chi asked sweetly, 'Oh Master Harry, Guru of the Clean House, how do you propose to polish the carpet? Teach me, oh Master, the secrets of your technique. ' Snickering, the dragon flew to its favorite spot on the bay window.

'Relax. From what you told me of this Edward, he won't care much about whether the curtains have been vacuumed.'

Curling and yawning, it added, 'Not to mention a freakishly organized house would seem like you have no life or where obsessing over him coming over. Chill, Potter.'

Harry really wanted to smack himself as he stood in his apron, bandanna over his head and vacuum in hand.

As much as he hated to admit it, Charon was right. His cover was that of a teenage boy living alone—nothing had to be perfect housekeeping wise. In fact it would seem odd for a teen to be overly neat.

After reaching this conclusion, he relaxed and concentrated on picking up the few stray items either he or Chi-Chi had somehow brought downstairs.

At 4:30, he woke the sleeping dragon, sans any tickling, and sent the grumbling, grouchy creature upstairs.

Harry sighed. Now all there was to do was wait.

__________________

At 5:00 exactly, one Edward Cullen stood outside a charming house, awkwardly wondering if he should knock or wait a few minutes until after 5:00 so Harry wouldn't think he was too eager. He mentally groaned. Why was this so difficult? Was this what humans had to deal with all the time when they had a, what was the word? Crush.

While he was mentally bemoaning his unruly feelings, the door opened and Harry poked his head out.

'Hey, I hope I'm not too early?'

'Not at all Edward, come on in.' Harry had taken a quick shower and smelt divine.

Edward had an inkling that the next few hours were going to be trying. He tried out a mantra for size. _Do NOT lose control and ravish the extremely handsome, virile, human man who you have to work with for the rest of the term._

Reflecting on it, Edward thought it actually wasn't a bad mantra—by the time he said to himself the entire thing, his lust might just have abated.

Shooting a quick glance at Harry, he got an eyeful of a lush, muscled ass as his partner moved in front of him toward the kitchen.

_Fat fucking chance of that._

'You can just toss your stuff over here. I figured we could work downstairs in the living room.'

Edward shifted nervously before dropping his bag where Harry had pointed. He sat and pulled out his laptop, looking for and finding a plug.

A call came from the kitchen.

'Fancy anything to drink?'

Edward's mouth moved up in a half grin. _You have no idea._

'No, thanks though.'

There was bustle in response.

Harry came out holding a plate with a piece of white bread smothered in something that smelled like chocolate and hazelnuts and a drink labeled 'Mango Tango'.

He sat next to Edward on the couch and said, 'Let me know if you change your mind.'

Edward nodded and turned the screen of his computer toward Harry.

'I started looking on some databases for TB articles and I found some great leads.'

After that, the ice was broken and the two worked together smoothly, Harry jotting things down in a notebook while Edward scanned through article after article.

Several hours later, Harry proposed a break.

Standing and stretching, he turned back and forth, spine and neck making popping noises.

Edward sat, trying not to stare at the lovely line of skin the twisting shirt showed off.

Harry was beautiful young man and his body was vibrantly alive, heartbeat steady and muscles strong.

Humans were endlessly fascinated with the strange, otherworldly glamour he and his family possessed, but in Edward's opinion, the glow of Harry's skin, the scent of his body, his twinkling green eyes…these were the true markers of beauty.

Once Harry sat again, they began to chat amiably, about old friends and teachers, their likes and dislikes. It was comfortable talk, between two people who very much wanted to get to know each other, and hours passed as they spoke and laughed.

Some time later, Edward looked at the clock. His eyes widened.

'I should probably go. We have school tomorrow.'

Harry took note of the time and realized Edward was right—still, he was reluctant to lose the vampire's company. Edward packed up his things and slung his bag over his shoulder.

'I feel like we have a great start on this. We should meet up again sometime this week.'

Edward ran his hand through his hair as he said this, moving to the door.

Harry followed him, ever the polite host, and at the door they both stopped.

' Tomorrow sound good? I understand if you have something else planned.' He shrugged and grinned.

'As the new kid, I don't have many social commitments at the moment.'

Edward looked pleased for a moment before schooling his features to agreement.

'Same place? My house is never quiet…'

Harry smiled, knowing just how true that probably was. 7 vampires under one roof was a bit much…

'Of course.'

Harry opened the door and Edward stood ready to leave, but somehow reluctant.

His mouth worked but no words came forth, his brow scrunching in frustration. The air between the two seemed thick with something heavy and hot.

They faced each other, feeling that there was something left unsaid, something left undone.

Suddenly Edward dropped his bag to the floor, carelessly, as if the very expensive laptop didn't exist, and came up to Harry, oh so close, backing him up until they hit the nearest wall.

Marble arms braced the vampire against the wall as he leaned into Harry, surrounding him with his presence.

Harry nearly gasped. He hadn't expected this, but bloody hell, things were getting interesting.

Edward pressed toward him, hips surging to meet Harry's, faces inches apart. The cold of his body both chilled and warmed the suddenly very aroused wizard.

'Harry.'

A breath of cold air moved the words.

'Edward,' was the mock-solemn reply.

Edward grinned.

They were so close Harry couldn't see the expression, but he could feel it. And other things…

'Harry I like you. I want to get to know you.'

A pale hand came up to Harry's slightly flushed cheek and brushed carefully over warm skin.

Harry replied, slightly breathless, 'Then get to know me,' before pressing his lips to Edward's, who gasped in a breath and attacked the warm lips touching his.

They kissed with urgency, hands sliding over backs, teeth nipping, and little awareness of anything beyond each other.

Edward resisted the sudden, animalistic urge that came over him to tear Harry's flimsy tee—that damn, teasing shirt that had offered peeks at a toned and delicious body. His finger itched to reveal it once more, so he could lick and bite his way down the other's skin, and start learning.

What would set Harry off? A nip at his earlob?

This sounded perfectly reasonable to the vampire so he tried—moving his mouth from the warmth of Harry's to run his cool lips over to his ear.

He licked the shell, relishing the happy moan Harry hummed out, before carefully sucking the lobe, then moving to the pale neck and the hollow of his throat. He couldn't stop it seemed.

After just a taste of the pale skin in front of him, he was irrevocably addicted.

And it appeared, if Harry's protests every time Edward removed his lips from his skin were an indicator, Harry was enjoying himself thoroughly.

­­­­­­­­­ _________________________

Harry had hesitated before kissing the vampire—he had had dalliances and lovers before, but this situation was a difficult one, possibly even dangerous. He was here to protect Edward and his family, and emotional ties could very well get someone killed. Was this worth the inevitable trouble?

He couldn't tell Edward about his mission, about the Wizarding world, or about his past. Fuck, even his real name was confidential on this case. Harry couldn't say a damned thing until this fiasco was over.

If they continued this, became lovers, became anything more than a quick fuck…things would get complicated.

Still debating this, Harry heard Edward admit, earnest and so very sincere, that 'I like you. I want to get to know you.'

And that was it. Those simple, simple words somehow made up his mind, settled his heart.

It would be risky, troublesome, messy, and maybe even heartbreaking but ultimately, Harry decided, worth it.

'Then get to know me,' Harry breathed out, before casting all doubts to the wind and concentrating on ravishing the vampire's lips.

They probably would have been content to stay like that, progressively getting bolder, but just as Edward was sucking at his neck, Harry stiffened.

The wards around the Cullen household had gone off.

____________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____

A/N continued….

I'd like to say to the two anonymous flamers, 'ouch.'

Those were pretty rough reviews.

To 'becky', who wrote:

"I'm sorry I was willing to give this a chance because the idea of Harry going undercover at Forks is an interesting one, but you dropped it right down into utterly STUPID first with the whole "Oh edward, you're going to fall in love!" and then with the ridiculous mini-dragon."

***Blink** *

I think that the line about Edward falling love would be characteristic of Alice- she's bubbly, almost childlike at times, and I think she would be very happy for her rather solitary brother. And Chi-Chi, well, is Chi-Chi. Let me just say, Charon is here to stay! (Do you really think I have any say on that?:")

To 'ricky the idiot' who wrote:

""It seemed to see him, truly see him, not as mortals did, nor even his family. This look slipped into his heart and took a good look at what was there, and somehow deemed him worthy."

GAG"

Ummm can you retch elsewhere?

I can swallow constructive criticism (I'm not too hubristic for that) but calling my story stupid, characters ridiculous, and words vomit inducing is just plain rude. I also see anonymous flaming as rather cowardly~ it's like coming up to someone and slapping them before running away.

So flamers, FUTUE TE ET IPSUM CABALLUM

Also

UTINAM LOGICA FALSA TUAM PHILOSOPHIAM TOTAL SUFFODIANT!

And

UTINAM BARBARI SPATIUM PROSPRIUM TUUM INVADANT!


End file.
